Syrine Tsuko
Syrine Tsuko is a new character appears in Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries along with her best friend, Clyna Hiyoku. She revealed to be the wielder of Shul Shagana while Clyna wielded Igalima. Etymology Tsukinoko (月鋸) - Tsuki (月) means moon and -Noko (鋸) means saw which refer to her relic who focused its weaponry on buzz-like saw. Shouki (ショウキ　-晶姫-) - Shou (晶) mean lit. Akira and -Ki (姫) means princess Appearance Syrine is a girl who has fair skin, magenta eyes and light pink haired which long over her waist and has hair strands stinking out which seems like a elf-like ears. Syrine's casual clothes consists very pale floral pink colored dress with detached sleeves, brown leather chest and sleeve cuffs. She also wears pale colored legging with brown leather cuffs, brown high heels and red jewelries all over the outfits. Syrine also wears a brown collar with a red jewelry and gold bands on her upper part sleeves which made her sleeves seen puffed. She also seen wearing Seimine Academy's Uniform. She also wears maid outfits since her family opens a café shop. «She wears this outfit for Spring, Autumn and Winter» Syrine's Height stated to be 154cm (60.6 inches)「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime and her B / W/ H is 70 / 55 / 72「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime Personality Syrine is a cheerful, caring and gentle girl. For contrast she and Clyna, she is more calmer than Clyna. She cares for her friends. However, she simply hide some of her feelings when she felt she somehow she's a burden since she haven't has a relic for her own after Clyna, Lynne and Millay got their relics. But she's open after hearing Lynne's word. Now she won't hide any feelings now. After Character Change, Syrine is very silent and calm, She is sometimes emotionless rather talks in Robotic tone. List of Songs Massacring Saw - Shul Shagana is the activation song of Shul Shagana and first heard in SV004. Guardian Character Like normal children and most of the Guardians, Syrine has a Guardian Character of her own which she desire for. 「Coming soon...」 Abilities & Power 「Coming soon...」 Trivia *Syrine's battle song genre is J-Pop. *Syrine uses Japanese and Greek language for her attack names. *Syrine born June 27th and her zodiac sign is Cancer.「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime *Her blood type is B.「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime *Syrine's favorite sports are Volleyball and Tennis「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime *Syrine's favorite foods are Cherry Pie and Chocolate Pudding「OC」 Character Database, DC007 : Kirihime *Syrine has Rabbit-like designs. *Syrine wears the opposite color of Clyna's relic. *As every other main character in this show, Clyna and Syrine's unit and insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves and to Lynne briefly. Specifically: **"Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Utau (to sing) which is the second kanji in Lynne's last name. The Kiri in Kirizan is may refer to Clyna (In japanase: Kirina) which mean to cut through. **"The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Clyna's last name Hiyoku（陽翼）'s left is 陽 which means Sun. Syrine's last name Tsukinoko （月鋸）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. **Kirihime (切姫), Full name "Princess of Cutting Slash" (切斬の姫　Kirizan no Hime) which refer to their name, Kiri which refer to Clyna who has her name with the Kiri-kanji word meanwhile Hime is to Syrine, is a part of her name (Shouki) , -ki and hime are mean princess. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gears Users Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:Attuned